staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
16 listopada 1991
TP1 7.30 Program dnia 7.35 Wszystko o działce 8.00 Wiadomości poranne 8.10 Rynek Agro 8.40 Na zdrowie - mag. rekreacyjny 9.00 Ziarno - prog. Redakcji Katolickiej dla dzieci i rodziców 9.25 Dla młodych widzów: 5-10-15 10.30 J. angielski dla dzieci 10.35 "Wojownicze żółwie Ninja" - odc. serialu USA 10.55 Gdy przyjdzie zima... - wojskowy prog. publicystyczny 11.30 Telewizyjny Koncert Życzeń 11.50 Wiadomości 12.00 Wędrówki dalekie i bliskie: SOS dla ziemi - film dok. 12.40 My i świat - mag. aktualności spraw międzynarodowych 13.00 "Siódemka" w Jedynce - francuski program satelitarny 13.30 Rodzina rodzinie: rodzice pierwszymi wychowawcami 14.00 Walt Disney przedstawia: "Kacze opowieści" i 2 cz. filmu przygodowego "Opowieść o psie zwanym Capone" 15.15 Z archiwum Teatru Telewizji: Mikołaj Gogol: "Rewizor" 17.15 Teleexpress 17.35 Butik 18.00 Co dalej? - reportaż z Chełmży 18.25 "Więzy krwi" - odc. 5 filmu krym. USA z serii "Detektyw w sutannie" 19.15 Dobranoc: "Domel" 19.30 Wiadomości 20.00 Polskie ZOO 20.15 "Tajemnice Paryża" - film fab. (sensacyjny prod. francuskiej) 22.00 "Temat" - Na wirażu 22.30 Sportowa sobota, w tym: eliminacje Mistrzostw Europy w koszykówce mężczyzn - Polska-Niemcy 23.10 Wiadomości wieczorne 23.30 Jutro w programie 23.35 "Medium" -film fab. (horror) prod. polskiej TP2 7.30 Panorama 7.35 Peryskop - program wojskowy 8.00 Dla dzieci: "Ulica Sezamkowa" 9.00 Magazyn telewizji śniadaniowej 9.30 Rio czarne i białe - film dok. 10.00 CNN Headline News 10.10 Mag. telewizji śniadaniowej 10.40 Tacy sami - program w języku migowym 11.00 Polska Kronika Filmowa 11.10 Akademia polskiego filmu: "Kalosze szczęścia" - film fab. (komedia fantastyczna) prod. polskie 13.00 Zwierzęta świata - "Bezcenna przyroda (9): "Tepuje - wyspy we mgle" - cz. 1 filmu przyrodniczego prod. angielskiej 13.30 Klub Yuppies? - prog. dla młodzieży 14.00 Wzrockowa lista przebojów 14.40 Ekspres reporterów 15.10 Program dnia 15.20 Camerata 2 - mag. aktualności muzycznych 16.00 ,,6" z ,,49" - teleturniej 16.25 Losowanie Toto-Lotka 16.30 Panorama 16.40 "Pan wzywał, milordzie"? - Nocny gość - odc. serialu komediowego prod. angielskiej 17.30 "Jetsonowie" - odc. serialu animow. USA 18.00 Program lokalny 18.30 Wielka gra - teleturniej 19.30 Galeria 38 milionów - toruńskie spotkania malarskie 20.00 Legnickie Oratorium Józefa Świdra 21.00 Panorama 21.20 Słowo na niedzielę 21.25 Bez znieczulenia 22.00 "Sprzedać Hitlera" -odc. 4 (ostatni) serialu sensac. prod. agnielskiej 22.50 Koncert Roxette 23.45 X Międzynarodowy Konkurs Skrzypcowy im. Henryka Wieniawskiego II etap 24.00 Panorama TP Katowice 11.00 Program dnia 11.05 ,,Mały pingwin" - film dla dzieci 11.15 ,,Blok" - magazyn Redakcji Widowisk: ,,Kabaret '91", ,,Spotkanie z Masztalskimi", ,,Telefoniada", ,,Co to jest?" - zagadki literackie, ,,W oparach absurdu" 13.15 ,,Amator" - film fab. prod. polskiej 15.05 Aktualności 15.10 Studio Regionalne: kwadrans dla zmotoryzowanych 15.25 ,,Supermarket" - mag. handlowo-gospodarczy 15.55 Studio Regionalne: muzyczne ciekawostki 16.10 ,,Festiwal lalek" - reportaż 16.40 ,,Opolskie kabaretony" 16.55 ,,Pocztówka z Saarbruecken" - impresja filmowa Zbigniewa Baranowskiego 17.00 Studio Regionalne: Przyroda i my 17.15 Express reporterów Aktualności 17.45 ,,Kulisy dyplomacji" 18.00 Aktualności 18.30 ,,Spoty w Trójce": piłka nożna i siatkówka kobiet RTL Plus 6.00 Film anim. 6.15 Nozzles - ser. anim. 6.40 Transformers - ser. anim. USA 7.00 Baśnie z całego świata 7.30 Lieber Onkel Bill - ser. USA 8.00 Konfetti - ser. anim. 9.20 Klack - show dla dzieci 10.05 Seriale anim. 13.30 Super Mario Brothers - ser. USA 14.00 Ragazzi - mag. muz. dla młodzieży 14.35 Kats and Dog - Ein Herz und eine Schnauze - ser. przyg. USA 15.05 BJ und der Bar - ser. sens. USA 16.00 Daktari - ser. USA 17.00 Cena jest właściwa - show 17.45 Cudowne lata - ser. USA 18.10 Action - Neu im Kino - nowości kinowe 18.45 Wiad. 19.15 Houston Knights - ser. krym. USA 20.15 Special Terminator CIA - film sens. USA 22.00 Dallas - talk show 23.00 Intime Stunden auf der Schulbank - film erot. RFN 0.35 Vertiihrung auf der Schulbank - film erot. RFN 1.45 Mannermagazin "M" 2.20 Die Schniiftelschwestern - film krym. USA 3.50 Gigi - musical USA 5.40 Film anim. ScreenSport 5.30 Snooker 7.30 Copa America 1991 - migawki z meczu Chile - Argentyna 9.00 Winter Sportcast - Olimpiada 92 9.30 Gillette World Sport Special - mag. 10.00 Supercross z Dallas 10.50 Golf. Johnnie Walker Report 11.00 Tenis. Diet Pepsi - turniej halowy. finały 12.30 Koszykówka 1991/92 14.00 Argentyńska piłka nożna 1991/92 15.00 Boks w USA 16.30 Wyścigi 24 godziny Citroen 2CV 17.00 Sporty motorowe 18.00 Formuła 3000. Mistrzostwa Japonii 19.00 Copa America 1991. migawki z meczu Argentyna - Paragwaj 20.30 Boks 22.00 Rajdowe Mistrzostwa Świata 23.00 Amerykański futbol w college'ach 1991 - na żywo 1.30 Argentyńska piłka nożna 2.30 Boks 4.30 Formuła 3000. Mistrzostwa Japonii Sat 1 7.30 Telewizja śniadaniowa 8.30 Police Academy - ser. anim. USA 9.00 Addams Family - ser. kom. USA 9.30 Forum gospodarcze 10.00 Sat l Sport - Mistrzostwa Świata w tenisie 12.05 Glucksrad - show 12.45 Bingo - telegra 13.10 Addams Family - ser. USA 13.40 Nacht am Montblanc - austr. film krym. 15.05 Angesagt! - dyskusja oprogr. 15.35 Zapp - zabawa z pilotem tv 16.05 Bingo - telegra 16.35 Gewinn in Sat l - quiz 16.40 Wiad. 16.45 Sat l Sport live - Mistrzostwa Świata w tenisie, ok. 19.00 Wiad.. ok. 22.10 Die Profis - ang. ser. krym., ok. 23.05 Das sundige Bett - erot. film RFN. ok. 0.35 Madchen beim Frauenarzt - erot. film RFN. ok. 1.55 Das sucndige Bett Pro 7 5.50 Abenteur Wildnis - film dokum. ZSRR 6.20 Die Neunziger Jahre - film dokum. USA/RFN 7.10 Elf kleine insulaner - ser. dla młodzieży USA 7.35 Der Magier - ser. krym. USA 8.20 Muppet Show - ser. 8.45 Mein Iieber Biber - ser. kom. USA 9.10 Mork vom Ork - ser. kom. USA 9.35 Barney Miller - ser. kom. USA 10.00 Bill Cosby Show 10.25 M.A.S.H. - ser. USA 11.00 Hardcastle and McCormick - ser. sens. USA 11.50 Der Wilderer vom Silberwald - film fab. RFN 13.35 Die Neunziger Jahre 14.35 Tierisch prominent - "gwiazdy" i ich zwierzęta 14.45 Ave Maria - film fab. RFN 16.30 Ein gesegnetes Team - ser. krym. USA 17.25 Wiad. 17.40 Taifun vor Ravalo - film przyg. USA 19.30 Bill Cosby Show 20.00 Wiad. 20.15 Książę w Nowym Jorku - kom. USA 22.30 Blutspur - film krym. USA 0.30 Ulice San Francisco - ser. USA 1.25 Wiad. 1.35 M.A.S.H. - ser. USA 2.00 Wenn es Nacht wird auf der Reeperbahn - film krym. RFN 3.40 Wiad. 3.50 Perry Mason - ser. USA 4.40 Wiad.